Qeynos Catacombs Timeline
stands guard over one of the several aqueducts found throughout the catacombs.]] shrines to Bertoxxulous found throughout The Crypt of Betrayal.]] *''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of December 2017.'' *''NOTE: Always start book quests before you begin killing everything!!!'' __TOC__ The Down Below Main Quests #' ' - examine a '''pile of books'; (multiple locations)'' #*This is the access quest for Crow's Resting Place. #'The Motley Merchant Manifest' - offered by Fippy Darkpaw the 4th #' ' - examine Motley Merchant Manifest obtained in the previous quest Side Quests *' ' - offered by Falin Shaloon at *' ' - offered by Adair Barnes at Examined Quests *' ' - examine a '''coffin' at '' Dropped Quests *' ' - examine A tarnished scepter, dropped by undead monsters *' ' - examine Far Seas Trading Requisition DB0372, a rare drop from A Bloodsaber lookout *' ' - examine Far Seas Trading Requisition DB0436, a rare drop from A Bloodsaber lookout Good-alignment only: *'A Crumpled Note' - examine A Crumpled Note dropped by Bloodsabers **'Note': Can be completed twice. Book Quests *'Qeynos Catacombs Creature Cataloging' Vermin's Snye Main Quests #' ' - offered by Gillin Blackfist at #*This is the access quest for The Sepulcher of Jahnda. Side Quests *' ' - offered by Brother Garvis at :Access quest for The Ruins of Varsoon: #' ' - offered by Zaen Kalystir at #' ' - continues with Arven Oshus in the Thundering Steppes Examined Quests *' ' - examine an 'urn' at *' ' - examine a 'box' on the table at *' ' - examine a 'roll of red carpet' at *' ' - examine a 'painting' behind a zombie at *' ' - examine a 'cabinet' near the ravenous cubes at Dropped Quests Note: Dropped quests do not drop from gray mobs in Vermin's Snye. However, quests update with gray mobs. *' ' - examine large vermin notice, dropped by any monster in the zone *' ' - examine Half Bottle of Bloodsaber Brew, dropped from any monster in the zone *' ' - examine Calcified Bone of the Tortured, dropped by Lika the Tortured *' ' - examine Bloodsaber Adept Coin, dropped from any monster in the zone *' ' - examine a bow shaft, dropped from any monster in the zone *' ' - examine A burial shroud, dropped by Ayamia the Rat Queen *' ' - examine little vermin notice, dropped from any monster in the zone *' ' - examine specialist outlaw notice, dropped from any monster in the zone *' ' - examine scrap of paper, dropped from any monster in the zone *' ' - examine nuisance notice, dropped from any monster in the zone *' ' - examine ravenous report, dropped from any monster in the zone *' ' - examine Tomb Guard's Broken Chair, dropped from any monster in the zone *' ' - examine throwing dagger covered with zombie rot, dropped from any monster in the zone Book Quests *'Qeynos Catacombs Creature Cataloging' *The following are all contained within: Architecture of the Vermin's Snye :*'The Architectural Underground, Part One' :*'The Architectural Underground, Part Two' :*'The Architectural Underground, Part Three' *The following are all contained within: A Collection of Epitaphs :*'Of Dwarves and Barbarians' :*'Of Elves and Half-elves' :*'Of Humans and Halflings' *'The Story of the Rat Queen' Other Quests These quests involve the zone, but are of a different Quest Journal category: *'The Vermin's Plague' - offered by in the Qeynos Capitol District at *'Recovery of the Bloodsaber Plans' - part of the questline started by Journal of Elkare The Crypt of Betrayal Main Quests Starts at: Cryptkeeper Maglus #' ' #' ' #*This is the access quest for The Deathly Scarab Hive. Side Quests *' ' - offered by Torg Bramblehair at *' ' - offered by Vegalys Keldrane at Examined Quests *' ' - examine a '''candelabrum' at )'' *' ' - examine a '''candle' near the Bloodsaber assassins at '' *' ' - examine a '''skeleton' in a niche at '' *' ' - examine a '''statue' at '' *' ' - examine a '''broken table' at '' Dropped Quests *' ' - examine a chipped axe head, dropped from any monster in the zone *' ' - examine a sullied illegible note, dropped from any monster in the zone Book Quests *'Qeynos Catacombs Creature Cataloging' *'A Collector's Paradise' *'Keeper of the Crypt' *'A Martyr's Tale' *'Witness Transcripts from Kane Bayle's Trial' Removed Quests * * * * *First Strike * * * * * Additional Notes When questing in the catacombs, you may notice two unique symbols painted on many of the archways that line the tunnels. In The Down Below (and The Condemned Catacomb) Bristlebane's symbol can be clearly seen, while in Vermin's Snye and The Crypt of Betrayal a profile of Innoruuk is found . Strangely, neither of these deities were worshiped by the builders of the catacombs (dwarves, elves and humans) nor by the catacombs' current sentient inhabitants, The Bloodsabers (or the Necrosis Goblin Clan found in The Condemned Catacomb). The significance of Bristlebane's and Innoruuk's likeness in the Qeynos Catacombs is undetermined. Bristlebane is the god of Halflings who currently have zero presence in the Qeynos Catacombs. Perhaps at some point a scheme involving Bristlebane or the halflings took place that involved The Down Below and The Condemmed Catacomb. Innoruuk is the god of the Teir'Dal, who do have a presence in Vermin's Snye and The Crypt of Betrayal as some of the members of the Bloodsabers are dark elves. It is unlikely, however, that these dark elves would decorate the catacombs with images of Innoruuk since the Bloodsabers are devout worshipers of Bertoxxulous. According to lore, Innoruuk and Bertoxxulous have no particular relationship, so perhaps the paintings of Innoruuk are merely homely decorations designed to spruce up the aesthetic of the catacombs. As if catacombs need sprucing up...